Aftermath of seed of chucky
by Nikkiluvzglen
Summary: This is what happened after seed of chucky 14 years later
1. Chapter 1

Glen, Glenda and Tiffany are sitting down at breakfast.

Oh crap, we gotta go or we'll miss the bus again,Glenda said.

Both of the kids hurried up and grabbed their backpacks and gave Tiffany a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. When they left Tiffany turned on the t.v. she was just about to change it when something caught here eye, there was a report on 2 bodies found in a ditch, the news reporter said it looked like the works of Charles lee ray. But that can't be, thought Tiffany, he's dead. The reporter continued, Charles's body will undergo a second autopsy tomorrow night we will give further details as soon as we know more. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is not good, thought Tiffany, what will he do if he comes back? A few hours later glen and Glenda come home from school, glen brought his friend from school, Eric. Everybody liked Eric, except for Glenda, Glenda always knew he was no good from the start. Glen sweetface, why don't you and Eric go to your room, I need to talk to Glenda privately, Tiffany said. Glenda gave her a confused look and then she shrugged. When glen and Eric left the room Tiffany began, Glenda darling i think it's time I tell you more about our family history. For the next 10 minutes Tiffany told her everything from Charles becoming chucky the killer doll to her becoming a doll to glen and glen killing chucky and why. Wow, was all Glenda could say, that was alotfor her to process. Glenda stayed in her room most of the night except to go to the bathroom and eat dinner, quickly and silently. What's wrong with her? Glen asked. I told her our family history, Tiffany replied. Oh, glen said. That night Glenda was sleeping when she was awoken by a rustling sound outside of her room she went to investigate. She saw Eric putting Tiffany's wedding ring in his pocket. Hey that's my moms wedding ring, Glenda said. So? Eric smirked, what are you going to do about it? This, Glenda replied as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. What are you going to do? Eric asked with a growing fear over his face. Oh so it looks like isn't so hot after all, Glenda said with an evil laugh as she pulled out a knife and held it to him. Please don't kill me, Eric pleaded and then he peed himself which seemed to amuse Glenda. And then she stabbed him right below his heart, a big gush of blood came oozing out staing his pajama shirt. Don't you ever don't do that again to us or anyone else, Glenda said. Eric nodded and then Glenda finished him off. There that should do it she said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Glen and Tiffany were awaken by the sound of the struggle and they went to go investigate, when glen saw eric's body he broke down. Between sobs he yelled, Glenda how could you?! He was my bestfriend. I'm sorry, Glenda said, I found out what kind of person he really is and I let my anger get the best of me, I couldn't see that guy going on with life and keep doing what he was doing. What did he do? Tiffany asked. Here, Glenda said as she pulled out Tiffany's wedding ring from eric's pocket and hand it to her. Oh my god, Tiffany exclaimed, this is bad I wonder what else he could have stolen and for what. Probably for money, Glenda said, that thieving little...Glenda swore. Glenda! Tiffany said, watch your mouth young lady. Yes mom, Glenda replied. Thief or not he was still my best friend, Glen stated. I know and I really am sorry for doing that to you, Glenda said. And she went up to glen and did seething she rarely does, she hugged him, glen wasn't really used to being hugged by Glenda and shot Tiffany a look that "what the heck is going on"? Tiffany just shrugged and glen hugged her back. Now just what are we going to tell his mother? Tiffany asked. Glenda smiled evilly, let's kill her too. 


	4. Scent of blood

Glenda and Tiffany went to Eric's house in Tiffany's Mercedes, Glen had decided to stay home because he hates the sight of death and hates to see somebody dying, he couldn't stand it, he's not a killer but everyone else in his family is. At Eric's house. Tiffany knocks on the door, Trisha his unsuspecting mother answers the door sleepy eyed. Hi Jennifer, she said. Hi Trish, Tiffany replied, we need to talk about your son may I come in? Sure, Trisha said. And Tiffany and Glenda walk in. What's wrong, The woman asked? Your son is a thief, Tiffany started and pulled out her ring, he stole this from me. No that can't be not my son he's a good boy. Well maybe it was just a quick temptation, Tiffany suggested. Trisha was just about to say something when she was hit over the back of the head with a baseball by glendaand in the next moment Glenda had beaten Trisha to death. Not bad, Tiffany said, but dont make a habit of this. When they got back home they got into bed and went back to sleep. In the morning before everybody got up Tiffany went and hid Eric's body. A few hours later glen and Glenda came down for breakfast, sleepy eyed. Good morning kids, Tiffany said. Good morning, Glen and Glenda replied in unison. Tiffany was watching the lmn channel, which she clicked off when the kids went in the kitchen. Instead she watched the news it was the report on Trisha being killed "The body of Trisha Mcbrite was discovered in her Los angles home this morning by her husband Tim it looks as if we may have a serial killer on the loose" The reporter said. Just then Tiffany realized the twins were standing at the door. So now I'm considered a serial killer? Glenda asked hostily. No, Tiffany said, they just think all are by the same person and plus they would never suspect a child. But they could find fingerprints, Glenda replied but quickly went silent and everybody froze, a shadowy figure was moving around, "I'm back miss me much?" the figure asked as it stepped out into light. Glen turned ash white. The figure was chucky. 


	5. Chapter 5

Who am I going to transfer my soul into? Chucky asked. Hmm well that's a good question doll baby I don't know yet, Tiffany replied. Chucky grunted, "well we need to figure it out by tomorrow if I don't find someone soon enough I'm stuck like this for good. Well what about Joe? Glen suggested. Who the hell is that? Chucky asked. He's a friend of mine who helps me out on set for my movies, Tiffany replied. Well when can I meet this 'joe' person? I'll call him over right now, Tiffany said. After the phone call she said, he's on his way. Good, chucky said. A few minutes later a silver Pontiac showed up, and a man with brown hair got out and went up to the front door and knocked. Glen answered, hello joe please come in, Glen said with a smile. Hi Jennifer what's up, Joe said. Hi joe I was wondering if you could help me move the table, Tiffany replied. "Sure." Chucky had decided that he would take over Joe's soul so while him and Tiffany were moving the table, Chucky bit joes leg, hard. Joe screamed and fell in pain , Chucky pulled out the heart of damballa and recited the chant "ade due damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa, lightning flashed outside as dark clouds rolled in, joe opened his eyes and he was no longer joe, chucky had now possessed his soul and just as quickly as the storm came, it stopped. Chucky looked down at his hands pleased that he finally was in a new body, after years of unsuccessfully trying. He got up and walked over to Tiffany and got down on one knee and said "Tiffany will you marry me?" Of course chucky, she replied. And the two kissed passionately reminding glen of the day he met his parents, he will always cherish that day and that news report, if neither had happened god knows what might of happened to him. It's nice to be a family again, Glen said. Yes it is, Tiffany replied. Say glen and Glenda how about we have some bonding time, just the three of us? Chucky asked. Sounds great, glen and Glenda replied in unison.


	6. 4 and a half

"Ch-chucky?" Tiffany said. "Yup its me in the flesh," Chucky replied. Glen ran out of the room, Glenda went after him to talk to him. "What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked. "Funny you should ask that, I came well because, I wanted to make up with you guys, forget the past and start over again," Chucky said. "CHUCKY RAY!" Tiffany started, "You left me when the kid was 5 years old, and you left Glen pretty messed up , I cannot tell you how many Therapists had seen him and how many had asked me to keep him under their watch for a few nights," Tiffany yelled. "You were being stupid, all I wanted was to be a family as dolls instead of humans, but no little ms. perfect just had to be Jennifer Tilly, just had to have it all, and had to take my kid away from me to do it," Chucky said, "haven't you ever considered how i felt?" Tiffany felt defeated, "your right I shouldn't have tried to leave you like that, I guess stardom did go to my head, I'm sorry, but now we are happy as humans, the doll life is in the past," Tiffany said. "I understand Tiff and I really do want to be apart of your guys's life, and I am willing to give up my doll life to do it," Chucky said.


	7. Chapter 6

Paste your docum

Chucky, now in Joe's body, glen and Glenda got into Tiffany's Mercedes with chucky and glenda in the front and glen in the back, the kids agreed to switch on the way back. During the drive glen asked "Where not going hunting again are we?" "Relax kid I got something else in mind" Chucky replied. But that didn't help glen calm down in fact it scared him more the way he said it rather than just saying yes to hunting. When they got to their destination the twin's eyes widened with excitement they were at the metropolitantwin park movie theatre. They got out to go look at the movies and times, "How about the Winnie the pooh movie?" Glen suggested. Glenda and chucky just glared at him and shook their head. "ooh what about the wolfman" Glenda suggested. "Alright" chucky said, and glen reluctantly agreed. So they got tickets and walked in to grab popcorn and snacks, glen got a Hershey's and a sprite, Glenda got twizzlers and a coke and chucky got skittles and a coke, then they went into the room where the Wolfman was showing. They were all enjoying the movie, even glen although he had to turn away during the death scenes, at one point during the film Glenda accidentally took a drink of glen's sprite, which grossed her out, but it didnt seem to bother glen. After the movie they headed back to the car. "That was a great movie" Chucky said. "Yeah it was great although the death scenes kinda made me sick to my stomach" Glen said. "Oh glen grow up it was just a movie." "Glenda stop picking on your brother so much." chucky scolded. "But dad I can't help it." Glenda replied. "Well try for the sake of me and your mom." "Oh alright" Glenda said with her arms crossed, she wasn't very happy about it. Back at the house Tiffany asked them, "Did you guys have fun?" "Yeah they all replied in unison. "What did you guys do?" "saw a movie" glen replied. "which one?" Tiffany asked. "the wolfman" Glenda replied. "oh was it good I want to see it?" Tiffany asked. "was it good?" chucky asked in a mocking tone, are you kidding me, it was amazing." Chucky replied. Well I'm glad to hear, Tiffany said, oh and I made spaghetti and Swedish meatballs for dinner. "Sounds great Tiff," chucky replied.


	8. Chapter 7

A few minutes later chucky and the twins got in the Mercedes and headed down the road. "Were not going hunting are we?" Glen asked in a fearful yet cautious tone. "Relax kid were not going hunting today I got something else planned," chucky replied. But that didn't help glen, it just scared him more. "It will be alright glen were not gonna kill anybody," Glenda reassured him but to no appeal. Soon after they arrived at the metropolitan twin park theatre, both the twin's eyes widened with excitement it's been awhile since they've been out in public except for school and groceries, because it seems paparazzi always have there way of finding them. They got out of the car and went to get tickets for the movie. "So uh what do wanna see kids?" Chucky asked. "coralline," Glen suggested. "It does look good but I don't feel like watching it today," Glenda said then she gasped, "oh I know the wolfman." "What's that about?" Chucky asked. Glenda gave him a brief description from what she's heard and read. "Sounds good, let's do it" chucky said, "3 to the next showing to the wolfman." "Are you the legal parent and or guardian?" The ticket person asked. "yes" Chucky replied. "then here you go," he said as he handed him the tickets. Inside the building they went up to get their popcorn, snacks and drinks. Chucky got twizzlers and a coke, glen got a sprite and Hershey's and Glenda got a Pepsi and sour patch kids. They walked into the room where the wolfman was playing and sat down. They all were enjoying the film, although glen had to turn away at the death scenes and the one that looked like it belonged in saw, he had never actually seen the saw movies nor did he want to but Glenda talks about it alot. At some point during the film Glenda accidentally took a drink of glens sprite which grossed her out, but didn't seem to bother him. After the movie they headed back home, discussing the movie, at somepoint glen and Glenda saw somebody they recognized, justin Bieber. "stop!" Glenda yelled making both chucky and glen jump and chucky immediatley stepped on the brakes "you scared the shit out of me what is it kid?" "see that kid over there?" Glenda asked. "yeah what about him?" chucky replied. "that's Justin Bieber he's a really popular teen sensation but I think he sings like crap as well as many others and I think it would do us good If he was dead" Glenda replied with an evil smile, chucky only returned the smile "let's do it." chucky and Glenda immediatley got out of the car while glen stayed in the car and turned on the radio, sure he didn't like Justin either but he didnt want him dead after all, he was still a person. "hey I like this song" he said as he sang along it was a Beatles song. Meanwhile outside Glenda pinned Justin Bieber down, while chucky had taken a rock and hit Justin over the head with it, luckily no one had witnessed the event, they dragged the body into the woods and hopped back in the car. "Is he dead?" glen asked. Chucky and Glenda nodded. Glen sank back. "Hey its the beatles I used to love them back in the day" chucky said. When they got to the house Tiffany was watching the notebook with a box of tissues next to her. "Oh good lord" chucky said with a smirk. She paused it. "did you guys have fun?" hell yeah we did, glenda said. "what did you guys do?" tiffany asked. "we went to go see the wolfman" glen said. "oh was it good I want to see it." "yes," glen replied. "Oh and we killed Justin Bieber." Glenda said. "WHAT!" Tiffany said, shocked, pleased and angry all at the same time. Glen just shrugged, "we sure did if I heard 'baby' one more time I think I would of killed myself" Glenda said, "is something burning?" "oh shit dinner" Tiffany said as she ran to the kitchen. "she was probably too caught up in the notebook," chucky joked. Glen and Glenda couldn't help but laugh at that joke, shes always been into chick flicks.


	9. Chapter 8

In the morning chucky treated the family to breakfast, they went down to Helen's a resturaunt that opened in the 50's. On the way there they turned on the radio, there was a news report announcing Justin Bieber dead, chucky and Glenda smiled at each other pleased. Tiffany just glared at them and glen said nothing. When they got there they went in and sat down. They discussed what they were going to have, Glenda and glen got pancakes and sausage, Tiffany got an omelette and chucky got pancakes, eggs and sausage. While they were eating they talked about there plans for the day. Tiffany and chucky decided to go out on a date, Tiffany trusted the twins to take car of themselves enough to stay at the house alone(I know shocking, trust Glenda to be alone with glen?) After they finished eating chucky paid for breakfast and then they left. On the way home they were all rocking out to an old Beatles song, when glen stopped dead, all the color drained from his face leaving it ash white, he saw somebody very familiar out of the corner of his eyes, he screamed bloody murder before nearly passing out causing Tiffany to slam down hard on the brakes, everybody turned to look at him, "Jesus sweetface you scared the hell out of me what happened?" Tiffany asked. Glen was shaking violently he couldn't say anything so he just pointed out the window, everybody looked to where he was pointing. "oh my god." Said the normally fearless who was now scared out of her wits Glenda, "psychs.


	10. Chapter 9

Glen was in tears and Glenda was on the verge of tears, both Tiffany and chucky did not know how to react to this, they had never seen this man before, nor had the twins ever talking about him, so they got out to talk to this man, but that wasn't all they had planned. As they walked up to him the man turned to him, "what the hell do you want?" he asked then he gasped "Jennifer Tilly? Tiffany replied "yeah thats me." "oh I just love your work you are one of my favorite actresses, can I have your autograph or maybe a picture with you?" psychs asked. "no." Tiffany snapped, "not until you tell my what you did to my babies. "What are you talking about?" Psychs asked with a slightly agrivated tone. "Well, Tiffany began, "for starters my son screamed bloody murder when he saw you and when my daughter looked she turned ash white and she is a very strong woman so I know something major had to happen would you care to explain?" psychs had a really confused expression when just then glen ran out of the car and pushed him to the ground with a menacing glare that no one had ever seen in glen nor Glenda. "What the-" psychs said. "you, it is you who has put me through so much pain and so much misery and now it's my turn." glen said taking everyone off guard. "who the hell are you and what the hell are you talking about?" "I'm glen but you probably remember me as 'shitface'." "but wha- how?" psychs asked with a scared expression on his face which made glen happy to finally see him shaken "let's just say voodoo was involved" he pulled out a knife and made a barley visible cut on his arm, and chucky couldn't be more proud, Glenda took the knife and was getting ready to stab him to death when glen stopped her, "no," he said, "I have something else in mind.


	11. Chapter 10

Psychs mind was racing in a million different directions, he didn't know what to think, he had never seen 'glen' in this state of mind so he didn't know what he was capable of. w-what are you going to do? he asked, his face ashen white. Glen stabbed him in his leg, cutting deep into his skin, making him cry out, glen accidentally hit a vein and bled to death, the family watched the man as he was dying all very pleased with Glen's act and also very surprised with him. Glen didnt show any sign of remorse when Psychs was finally dead. "good job son," Chucky said patting him on the back. "thanks," Glen replied, "I'm glad that son of a bitch is gone." "me too," Glenda agreed.  
"so what did this man do to you guys?" Tiffany asked.  
Glen and Glenda told their story about their life with psychs and how Glenda came into the picture, Glen made Glenda to talk to while he was in psychs care and eventually believed in her so much she became real, and how glen found tiffany and chucky. "oh my god im so sorry you had to go through that sweetfaces." Tiffany said pulling to them in a hug. "It's alright mom its over he's gone now," Glen replied. "Now what are we gonna do with the body?" Glenda asked.  
"I'll take care of it," Glen said, he went downstairs to grab a trash bag, came back up and put the body inside it and went back outside to throw it out in the woods. "is this really happening, could my son be turning into the blood born killer I'd always wanted?" Chucky thought out loud, luckily nobody heard him.


	12. Chapter 11

Glen had thought about what he just did all night and he wasn't upset or ashamed of himself, he was proud, he had killed psychs the man who had tortured him for the first six years and used him for his acts as a venqroliquist dummy. He fell asleep that night with a satisfaction knowing that this man was gone. In the morning Tiffany got up, made breakfast and called the others down. Slowly, 1 by 1 they entered the dining room and sat at the table. Tiffany brought out their breakfast and they started eating. "So How did you guys sleep?" She asked. "Good" They all replied. "That's good," She said. "Hey Glen," Chucky said and Glen looked up at him, "I would like us to have some bonding time like the old days." Glen's eyes filled with horror as he remembered when he accidentally murdered the paparazzi during their bonding time, "no," He said. "C'mon son it will be fun," Chucky said. "I said NO I DO NOT WANT TO GO!" Glen said, he may not regret killing psychs but he had good reasons to do so, but all in all he hates killing, and with that he got up, cleared his plate and walked to his room. He spent hours staring at the ceiling, thinking, about everything from as far back as he can remember. There was a knock at the door, "who is it?" He asked. "It's me," Glenda replied.

"Come in," He said with slight hesitation. She opened up the door and walked over to his bed, "are you alright?" She asked. "I guess so," He replied. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean what happened last night and this morning?" "No it's alright," He said. "Well if you ever need to talk to me I'm here for you." Glenda said, Glen looked up at her and smiled, "I know," He said, "But really I would like to be alone for now." "Okay," She said and walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 12

In the morning Glen had calmed down, but something didn't seem to him but he wasn't sure what yet, he looked in the mirror and realized what it is, he had everything he could ask for but one thing, his real self, he ditched it to make his mom happy and to live his normal life, but deep down he missed his old self and he wanted it back, so he went into his moms(and now dads too) bedroom and pulled out the book and amulet, went to his room and grabbed his doll and read the familiar spell, it was the most painful feeling he ever felt, he could literally feel his body being pulled from himself, but he knew in the end it would be worth it.

When he had finished reciting the words he closed his eyes to try to manage the pain and then without warning the pain cleared, he looked down, in place of human hands were tiny doll hands and he smiled.


End file.
